Đęšŧīŋŷ ĦīĢħ
by iheartnumberthirteen
Summary: its about emmy and saseko and thier friends in high school! my BFF shamyrah and me wrote this 2gether so rr plzzz! Akuroku Soriku RoxasxOC RikuxOC i suck at summaries but its good trust me!


**A/n: this is acctualy my freind shamyrah's ficcie but she doesnt have an acct hear so im postin it for her!!! we wrote it 2gethr but it was shamyrah's idea rly so giv her ur luuuuuuuuuuuuvvvvvvv!! 3 3 3**

**neway** **kingdom harts doesnt belong to us, except dat emmy is my charrie and saseko belongs to shammy!!! so plz dont sue us disney lol. oh and since ppl said emmy lookd 2 much like sb else before i changed how she looks.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The blonde haired teen sat alone in a dark room, the only light was the single light bulb dangling like a shining golden plumb-bob from the ceiling. Pencil ran over paper again and again, filling the silence with soft _skritch_ _skritch_ing sounds, back and forth tracing the lines over and over. The deadlines they'd given her were horrible, just horrible, she'd be up all night and she didn't even want to do this...

But in this prison of a high school what choice did she have?

The skritching got louder and louder until finally with a loud **SNAP** the pencil broke in half in her hand, splinters falling to the floor gently like autumn leaves, followed by a single, tiny sob. The blonde felt just as torn in two as the rent pencil, but there was no way out, never a way out, unless like last time she could find the one boy who could take her away from all this.

But high school had changed him. Where he'd been her best friend before, now he was nothing like that. He didn't care, he hated her, he was _all wrong, _and it was all her fault. Not able to control herself any longer, the blonde curled up over her notepad and cried.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

But the next morning, another girl was in much better of a mood. Or another two girls, I should say. They came in together though the front door of the school, ignoring the whispers of the boys. "Wow, she's so hot!" "They must be new, they're the best looking girls at this school now, even prettier then the teacher!" "You better watch your mouth."

"Just ignore them Saseko," said Emmy who was the taller of the two; she had wavy brown hair that flipped out around her head and hung over her shoulders a little. She wore a baby pink tank top with white flowers on it, white capri pants with drawstrings on the legs, pink socks the same color as her shirt, and white and pink sneakers. Her right wrist was adorned with a simple beaded bracelet, and her neckline was decorated with a little blue charm necklace in the shape of a dolphin. Emerald orbs flitted to the side where all the boys were oogling them. "They are all a bunch of losers anyways."

Saseko walked alongside her, just a tiny bit nervous. She was a little bit on the short side, but it ran in the family. She and her twin brother Sora were often picked on because of their height, or lack thereof. Actually in a lot of ways they looked alike; Saseko's hair was long and luscious, flowing in gentle chestnut rivulets to the small of her back, but it sometimes stuck up in the front when she was waking up, and it would take her hours of careful preparation to get it to lay flat. She still wore her school uniform from her old school, which consisted of light blue sailor fuku over a short sleeved dress shirt and a short blue skirt. Her socks went up to her knees and she wore cute black loafers. "Well... I bet they're not... _all_ losers," she said softly.

"Well, maybe not all of them." Emmy brushed her thick hair over her shoulder and sighed. "I mean, your brother's nice. Where is he, anyway?" she asked, looking around befuddledly.

"I don't know," said Saseko. They didn't live in the same building since they'd come to this school, since Sora was in the boys' dorm and Saseko was in the girls' dorm. She didn't understand why it was so bad for them to want to live together, after all, they'd been sharing a room ever since they were born, back at home.

"Well, he'd better show up eventually or I'll kick his butt! I can't believe anyone would skip school on their first day. If he doesn't come in, I'll whup him!" Emmy exclaimed, pounding her fist into her other hand. "Come on, Saseko, let's go find our locker." The brunette went ahead down the stairs and her friend followed eagerly.

_It sure is great to have a roommate like Emmy,_ Saseko thought to herself as Emmy showed her the path to their locker. Emmy was 15 and a sophomore, and had been a student at Destiny High for a year already, so she knew where all the classrooms were, and how to get the best spot in the lunch line without getting stopped by the rent-a-cop. She was the prettiest girl in her grade, and Saseko was glad she was only a freshman (or fresh-girl, as Emmy would say) so that she didn't have to compete with her.

As Saseko was getting her books loaded into her bookbag, she heard a high-pitched squeal from Emmy. "What's up, Emmy?" she asked, looking around the locker door.

"He's here!! He's actually here!" Emmy screeched, little stars appearing in her eyes and her hands clasped together. You could practically see her turning chibi and floating into the air, that was how excited she was.

"Who's here?" Saseko asked, her voice brimming with confusion.

"Riku Harada! I thought he wasn't going to be coming back to school after what happened last year, but he's back!" Emmy jumped up and down in excitement.

Saseko peered around her friend, trying to catch a glimpse of the mysterious boy, but unable to see him through the crowd forming at the other end of the hall. "What happened last year? Who is he?"

"He's _only_ the most popular guy in school," Emmy said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world... but a second later, the crowd parted to let him through, and Saseko realized, with a gasp, that it _was_ the most obvious thing in the world.

Riku was a full head taller than most of his classmates, and he could only be described in one word: beautiful. He was pale as the dawn, and had a thick mane of snowy hair that fell past his elegant shoulders like strands of silk. It stood out in stark contrast against what he was wearing, which was a black leather pantsuit edged with aqua patterns that seemed to glow even in normal light; the top half was a midriff vest, showing off his six-pack abs. Chains adorned his slender yet muscular frame here and there. But what truly stunned Saseko were his eyes, twin turquoise pools deep enough to drown in without ever wanting to come up for air.

They were melancholy eyes, hinting at some hidden darkness within. The brunette clasped one hand over her chest, her heart fluttering as it never had before, as if it would leap out of her chest and fly away into that hidden-away darkness, leaving her an empty shell. _What is this feeling? Could I be..._

Her reverie was broken by an elbow in her ribs, which turned out to be Emmy's. "Pretty hot stuff, isn't he?" she teased.

"He-he's very- yes," Saseko stammered. "Do you think... I mean, could I even have a change with him? He's so _amazing,_" she sighed wistfully.

"Oh, definitely! Go for it!" exclaimed Emmy. "But I'll warn you, he's kind of cold until you get past that outer shell of his. There's a wall there," she explained, making a wall-like gesture with her hands.

Saseko giggled. "You sound like Kronk from The Emperor's New Groove!"

"Huh? NO I DON'T!" Emmy shouted, loud enough that half the people in the hall turned to stare. "Er... I mean, no I don't," she said more quietly. "Anyway, you should go talk to him! He's right there," she added, pointing across the hallway to where Riku was getting his stuff out of his locker.

"Right now?" Saseko whispered. "But what if he doesn't like me?"

"You'll never know until you try!" said Emmy, and she shoved the brunette toward the silver-haired boy. Saseko yelped, but couldn't stop herself in time and barreled right into his back. It was like hitting a brick wall, and she fell flat on her behind. "Oof!"

Riku turned around, annoyed. "Watch where you're going," he spat.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean – Emmy pushed me, and—" she stammered, but Riku just turned back to his locker as if she weren't even there. Saseko sighed and turned to leave, but she only got halfway across the hall before Emmy grabbed her by the shoulders, effectively stopping her in her tracks.

"What are you doing?" the brunette hissed. "Introduce yourself!"

"Oh, right!" Saseko gasped, unable to believe she'd forgotten when that had been the whole point. She turned back to Riku and tapped him on the shoulder.

He looked disaffectedly into her eyes, and for a second she froze, the depth of them almost to great to bear. But finally she extended her hand to him in greeting. "Sorry for running into you like that. My name's Saseko Hikari."

To her surprise, Riku actually shook her hand, the warmth of that brief contact making her arm tense and her palm tingle. "Riku Harada," he said simply, then returned to his books.

The ice broken, Saseko suddenly felt more courageous. "So what's your first class?" she asked him.

Riku frowned. "Why do you care?"

"I just thought I'd be friendly," said the brunette.

But Riku shook his head, causing his silver hair to cascade in hypnotic patterns over his face. "It doesn't matter. Nobody needs to know where I am. It's better if I'm alone."

With that, the first bell rang, and Riku hoisted his backpack onto his back, slammed his locker, and departed, leaveing a stunned Saseko in his wake. The clear tone of the bell seemed to go on forever, echoing in the emptiness of her heart. She hadn't known such a horrible feeling could exist, but it did.

Emmy frowned as Saseko returned to their locker. "Wow, I didn't think he'd be _that_ awful. Well, don't worry a bit. We'll have him loosened up by this time tonight!"

Saseko nodded slowly and closed the locker with a soft _click. I hope so,_ she thought.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Despite his sister's worrying, Sora did show up to school that day, but he was horrifically late. He wandered into homeroom an hour late and without a backpack. Saseko sank her head into her arms in embarrassment. _Oh no. He always has to make a fool out of himself on the first day! Just don't say anything stupid, Sora! Don't say anything stupid!_ she pleaded mentally.

"What – Aerith?" Sora exclaimed almost immediatly.

The teacher turned from the blackboard, an irritated expressing darkening her features and her large amber braid falling over her shoulder. "That's Miss Gainsborough to you, Mr. Hikari," she said. "Please take a seat in the back and show up halfway through class _more discreetly_ next time."

Bewildered, Sora took the only available seat, which was, conveniently, right between where Saseko and Emmy sat. "Way to go, _nii-baka,"_ Saseko grumbled.

"Uh- my name's Sora, actually," said Sora.

"I know what your name is!" snapped Saseko.

"So, are you going to introduce us, Saseko?" Emmy said slyly, leaning over her desk and smiling in a way that could only be described as catlike, for lack of a better term. "You've told me so much about him, it's only fair."

Sora just stared in utter incomprehension as Saseko sighed and began her introduction. "Fine. Sora, this is Emmy, my roommate and best friend. Emmy, this is Sora, my twin brother."

At that, Sora jolted so strongly that his desk clattered, his eyes going wide as saucers. "_Huh?_"

"Nice to meet you, Sora," Emmy began, and held out her hand to him, but Sora interrupted before she could finish. "Wait, wait a second," the brunette laughed, a little nervously. "I think you've got the wrong guy."

Saseko blinked. "Quit playing around, _niisan._ Of course I don't have the wrong guy, I'd know you a mile away."

"Well, yeah, but..." Sora scratched his head, unsure how to break this to her gracefully. "Sorry, I'm an only child, though. You must be thinking of another—"

"Ha ha, you're exactly like she said! Always kidding around," Emmy laughed, taking Sora in a vise-like headlock and effectively cutting off anything he was going to say next, along with his airflow. She noogied him hard, for good measure, before he managed to jerk away. "C'mon, Saseko, learn to take a joke."

"I'm not kidding!" Sora insisted, but he was cut short by Miss Gainsborough looming ominously over his desk with a steel ruler, her eyes bright and dangerous in the shadowy recesses of the classroom.

"Mr. Hikari, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" she said almost evilly.

"I think I'm in the wrong school," Sora said instantly, but then there was a sharp _CRACK_ across his knuckles, causing him to pull them back with a loud yelp.

"However much you dislike it, your name _is_ on the roster, Mr. Hikari."

"Why are you calling me that?—OW!" Sora grimaced and shook out his hand after its second close encounter with the ruler. "What's with you toda—okay, okay! Sorry!" he sputtered, to avoid getting hit again. His knuckles were already turning the color of a fire hydrant and he didn't want to advance their progress any further.

Miss Gainsborough straightened up and returned with the poise of a queen to the front of the room, where she continued with the grammer lesson. Emmy and Saseko spent the entire class passing notes around Sora, since he refused to pass them along for the brunettes. By the end of class, Sora's notes contained no grammar at all, no vocabulary words, not even a note on what the homework was for next class: just one line of frustrated scrawl at the top of the paper Saseko had lent him.

_What the heck IS this place?_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/n: hehe shamyrah says she hops u liek it!!!! plz giv her lots of luv & revues so i can make her rite more lol shes a lot better then meeeee DDDD: lololol neway she sez axel and roxas will show up on the next chappie FINALLY RITE? shes gonna let my charrie b w/ roxas i think either taht or itll be akuroku lol but ill go for the 1st one!!!**

**shamyrah: tell them im not telling what pairings im doing k? its a surprise**

**emily: well er i already did?**

**shamyrah: omg btch u didnt! riku beat her up!**

**riku: dont mess w/ shamyrah btch beats up emily**

**emily: owwww wry do u do this always sob well neway keep reading and reviewin so we know how to go next!!!!! NO FLAMES TOO!!**


End file.
